


Watch Me Go

by FallingInPanic



Category: Ryden - Fandom
Genre: 9/11, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInPanic/pseuds/FallingInPanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan nearly called in sick for work. He thought of Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Go

Watch me go.

Ryan rolled into work with five minutes to spare. He bustled over to the main desk to check for any missed calls. After saying a quick greeting to the receptionist, he grabbed his folders and quickly flicked through them as he made his way over to the elevator.

As he walked his bag knocked against his leg, bumping into him with every step he took towards the metal doors.   
Inside the elevator the buttons glowed tempting Ryan to press them all. He quickly resisted the temptation and chuckled silently as he knew that Brendon would have jumped at the chance to press them. 

His mind drifted onto picturing the sleeping Brendon from that morning. His dark hair covered his face as he was curled up into a ball position, breathing softly and occasionally making whistling sounds. Ryan almost called in sick. 

The elevator announced the floor number, tearing Ryan from his thoughts. The doors opened automatically filling the small space with light, setting him free.

 

As Ryan sat down at the familiar desk, he let his eyes quickly wander over to the small photo frame that held his favourite picture. The photograph had captured him, his boyfriend Brendon and their friends Jon and Spencer on vacation. They had all rented out a small cabin amongst the mountains in Nevada. It was a memory Ryan would never forget, seeing as it was when he first declared his love for   
Brendon.

 

Now three years later, it’s their third anniversary of that special day and Ryan has planned out the perfect way to celebrate. He quickly opened his desk draw and looked inside. There, sat with bits of scrunched up paper and lid-less pens, was a small black velvet box. Ryan couldn’t help but let a large grin cover his face at the sight of it. He reached for it sitting it on top of his desk. Ryan then carefully opened the lid. There, trapped in between two silk cushions, was a thick circular band of gold metal. It caught in the sunlight sending shivers down his spine. All Ryan could think of was that he hoped the answer would be yes.

 

He set the box back where it belonged and focused on watching his colleagues sit down at their own desks. Ryan glanced at his watch; The Minute hand had just struck 8:44am. Brendon had promised to meet Ryan for his lunch break at a café down the road. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander again.

 

He looked out of the window, admiring the city’s complex designs, when all of a sudden he saw something blurry moving towards the building. Ryan didn’t understand what was happening until a loud crash sounded not too far from underneath him. The metal frames creaked and the whole building shuddered. These sounds were truly terrifying, Ryan felt as if his heart was in his mouth, beating furiously. 

People were screaming and calling others names. For Ryan everything slowed down. Everything suddenly muted. People ran towards the stairs, mouths flying open. Letting out an inaudible sound. 

 

Smoke started to creep in through the shattered windows, filling the air with a black cloud. Fire started to tear through the floor, destroying the walls and the furniture. Swallowing it whole into the red and orange flames. Something in Ryan’s mind seemed to snap back to reality, the sounds of screams and panicked shouts filled the silence that once filled his head. 

He ran towards his desk, hurriedly opening the draw and taking out the black velvet box. He clung to it for dear life.   
He looked around franticly, trying to look for a way out. But there was nothing. 

He slowly walked towards one of the shattered windows. Wind from the outside tugged at his clothes, pulling him towards the edge. Looking out onto the streets below, Ryan could see people on the streets run towards the building and running away from it. He was stunned. He knew this was it. 

He thought of Brendon. How Ryan loved his smile, his laugh and how Bren knew every song that Disney ever made off by heart. He thought of the ring and how he hoped Brendon would say yes as he got down on one knee. He thought about the cabin vacation and how he told Brendon he loved him. He thought about how Brendon said he loved Ryan back. He thought about how he could never be happier with anyone but Brendon. 

 

So he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my monologue for english about the 9/11... enjoy?


End file.
